


оправдательное = )

by Oblako



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, я и мои глюки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хорошо по салону бродить, когда нет никого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	оправдательное = )

\- Ой, вы знаете, а почти всё уже разобрали... - Даже почти виноватый голос из глубины салона, а я снимаю шляпу и щурюсь, привыкая к освещению.  
\- ...Такое, как вы любите. - Заканчивает голос, и я вижу наконец, кому он принадлежит. Новенькую взяли, чтоли? Молоденькая, миленькая. Стоит, потупилась. В прошлый раз-то мне опять довелось дежурную разбудить, она всё зевала, протирала пустые полки и ворчала: "Ходют тут по ночам..." А ночь, между прочим, - самое что ни на есть рабочее время... А, ладно.  
\- Ну вы посмотрите, может всё-таки что-нибудь подберёте... - И голос миленький. Ручкой так своё хозяйство обвела и к столику отошла, чтобы мне не мешать, значит.  
Пойду и посмотрю, от чего же не посмотреть? Хотя действительно, яркого почти ничего не осталось. Мысли обыкновенные, слова затёртые... И всё меняется... И только шелест стоит. Сочинительское дело - оно такое. Когда и зацепишь какую красивость, яркую, современную, а она сама себе и окружение подтянет. А когда и подумать надо, покропеть. А мысли, те, которые особо шустрые, - с ними глаз да глаз нужен, не просто так в салоне для них клетки крепкие. Которые как раз сейчас пустуют, да... Или, например, если с пылью переборщишь, ну, которая для скрепления - оп-па, а в руках уже кусок бетона бесформенный. Разбирать потом, да заново... Если умения хватит.  
Хорошо по салону бродить, когда нет никого. Разглядывать, присматриваться, в голове откладывать. Если слова простые, это не значит, что они только для повседневности и годятся. Они иногда такие хороводы водят, что можно и голову потерять...  
Нет. Не липнет сегодня ничего к рукам. Опять. Уходить надо, пока совсем грусть не одолела. Но как уйти, когда хозяюшка, думая, что я не вижу, потихоньку в зеркальце смотрится и чёлку поправляет. Эх, разминайтесь, пальцы непутёвые...  
Пара червячков полосатых, немножко мороси, закрутить, пять, семь, пять...

Чихаю. Весна  
Пошутила со мной. Дождь,  
Ветер. Простуда.

Ну вот. Хотелось цветочек какой-нибудь соорудить, а получилась улитка. Да ещё сонная-пресонная. Вон, уползла в свою раковину и дверцу закрыла. Мда... Улитку пока в карман.  
Попробуем ещё раз. Теперь начнём... с бабочки. Горсть пуха, немного дзеньканья... Пуффф...

Вешнее солнце  
Пытается растопить  
Что-то в их душах.

Камень-стекляшка. Пустяк, а переливается что-то на свету. Подойдёт. С обратной стороны булавку только приделать.  
\- Милая, - говорю. - не скучайте здесь.  
И брошку протягиваю. Ой, заулыбалась... По глазам вижу - нравится. Ну до чего же она хорошенькая...  
Надеваю шляпу, улыбаюсь ей в ответ. И выхожу. Но ещё обязательно вернусь. Надо бы вдохновение поймать и сделать из него сеть. Если из хорошего вдохновения сделать хорошую сеть, или хотя бы сачок...


End file.
